The present invention relates to a sailing board known as a so-called "windsurfing board", and more particularly, to an apparatus for movably supporting the mast of such a sailing board.
In windsurfing, it may sometimes be required to move the mast along the longitudinal axis of the board body at a certain running condition. Constructions of mast supports are known in which the body of a windsurfing board includes a longitudinal slot formed therein, the slot being used to move the mast along the longitudinal axis of the board body. In the known construction, the position of the mast has been set when the mast was initially mounted on the board body at the slot. The mast cannot be moved during sailing. If the position of the mast is to be changed, the sailing must be interrupted to remove the mast from the board body and then to reset the mast at the desired position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provde an apparatus for supporting the mast of a sailing board, in which the position of the mast can freely be changed during sailing.